The Incursion of the Rose Edge : DEATHBATTLE!
by ColorfulLanguageMeetsPaper
Summary: We decided to put two internet phenomenons together: DEATHBATTLE! and fanfiction. Enjoy! Rated M for blood and gore. Rate and Review!
1. Maka Albarn VS Rainera Ryusei

**Welcome one and all to a written version of DEATHBATTLE! We have had this idea for about 2 weeks now, and now you get to see it. We are using OCs from The Incursion Of The Rose Edge, as well as the original characters from Soul Eater**

**Have you ever wondered how one who took down the Kishin Asura would fare against a witch that can heal herself?**

**Today we present Maka vs. Rainera Ryusei.**

**Statistics:**

**MAKA ALBARN**

**Age 15-17**

**Controlling**

**Competent**

**Easily Angered**

**Weapons: Soul( a scythe weapon that can fight on his own, if needed), Maka-Chop( hits opponent in the head with book, relatively useless in a fight)**

**Able to use the Legendary Witch Hunter ability**

**RAINERA RYUSEI**

**Age 17**

**Calm**

**Takes orders from anyone.**

**Weapons: Magic(light and ice), Wytomac( a beast familiar that can transform into any animal), Spike staff.**

**Able to fool the enemy with illusions, able to heal herself.**

**Alright the combatants are set, and it's time for a DEATHBATTLE!**

It was raining outside Rainera's cottage. She poked her head outside to see if anyone was out there. She heard footsteps.

"Rainera, are you out here?" It was Maka.

"Yes, Miss Maka?" She said stepping out of her cottage.

"I'm having a lot of trouble finding a witch's soul."

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna need to get yours."

"Not without a fight."

**FIGHT!**

Maka attempted to swing at Rainera, but she dodged and jumped behind her and stabbed her with the spike staff. Maka grunted in pain as the spike slid out of her leg.

"I'll kill you if I have to." Rainera said as she moved Maka's face to face her and tried to end it quickly with a light blast directly to the eyes, which would kill her, but Maka closed her eyes and Maka-Chopped Rainera off of her.

"Not gonna be that easy." Maka said as she walked over to where Rainera had fallen, and she slashed her back with her scythe. Rainera screamed in pain. Maka was shocked wwhen she noticed her fresh wound that Maka just made began to heal. This allowed Rainera to get away.

"Nuh-uh, Soul Resonance: Legendary Witch Hunter!" Maka and Soul screamed. As they were charging the attack, Rainera made a giant ice wall to protect herself. Maka drug the blade on the ground and fired the Witch Hunter at Rainera.

It exploded on contact with the wall. The dust cleared to reveal an undamaged Rainera.

"What?" Maka said.

"Blizzard Circle!" Rainera said. Ice spikes formed in a circular formation from the ground. Maka jumped on of the spikes and used it as a boost to jump close to Rainera. As she was in mid air, Maka brought the blade down, busting Rainera's staff and removing her arm in the process. Rainera screamed bloody murder and fell to her knees as blood shot from the wound.

"This is where it ends!" Maka said as she dug the scythe blade into the back of Rainera's neck. Every sign of life left the as she jerked upward, removing Rainera's head like a bottle cap.

"Ugh, this is kinda gross."Soul said.

Just then the 'dead' body, arm, and head dispated into mist.

"Huh?"

"Over here!" Rainera called out. "It was an illusion, ma'am." she said as she fired multiple ice spikes, pinning Maka to the wall. Soul changed to human form and charged Rainera. She responded with the same light blast she had tried earlier, but this time it worked.

"AAAHHHH" Soul screamed as his eyes turned dark red and exploded like eggs in a microwave. Then he fell down, dead. His brain had been fried.

"No, don't do this." Maka pleaded.

"You apparently had no problem doing it to me." She said with mist forming in her hand."Wytomac, I summon you. Tiger form."

The beast formed and asked its master."What shall I do for you?"

"Sic her, boy."

"As you wish." The beast ran up to where Maka was still pinned down and slashed her stomach, nearly disemboweling her. She screamed out in pain, but was silenced when Wytomac jumped up and bit her neck, removing her trachea and throat in one bite. He then walked over to Rainera and sat down.

"Good boy." Rainera said to him.

**K.O.!**

**Whoa, intense! It mainly came down to Rainera having far more useful abilities than Maka.**

**The winner is Rainera Ryusei.**

**Next Time on DeathBattle!: The assassin waits for the mechanical scientist to finish her expirement and strike to catch her off guard.**

**If you have a OC you would like to see fight, just put it in a review and list out their abilities and weapons, and we'll put him/her in a match!**


	2. BlackStar vs Seal Huey

**Welcome one and all to a written version of DEATHBATTLE! We have had this idea for about 2 weeks now, and now you get to see it. We are using OCs from The Incursion Of The Rose Edge, as well as the original characters from Soul Eater. I just want to be clear, this only makes sense if you read The Incursion Of The Rose Edge!**

**Which is better: ninjas or engineers?**

**Today we present Black*Star vs. Seal Huey**

**Statistics:**

**BLACK*STAR**

**Age 15-17**

**Egomaniac**

**Gets ahead of himself.**

**Unintelligent**

**VERY Easily Angered**

**Weapons: Tsubaki (a dark arm that can morph into a chain scythe, a ninja blade, a shuriken, and a smoke bomb), Black*Star Big Wave (hits the enemy with his soul wavelength, does intense damage)**

**Able to use the Enchanted Sword Ability [Soul Resonance], Speed Star (makes him able to go extremely fast), Trap Star (traps the foe in chains, immobilizing the target)**

**SEAL HUEY**

**Age 15**

**Easily annoyed, but not easily angered**

**Extremely intelligent**

**Can confuse almost anyone**

**Weapons: Cirin (a spear that can extend up to 15 feet, able to fight on own, if need be), WVLNGTH Gauntlet (gauntlet that allows her to change her soul's wavelength to match whoever she is touching by pulling a switch on the gauntlet, also allows her to create electrical pulses by pushing a green button on the gauntlet), Nades (electrical nodes that explode on contact, burning and shocking the target)**

**Able to use Bolt Lance Ability [Soul Resonance] (a lance that can shoot lightning)**

**Alright the combatants are set, and it's time for a DEATHBATTLE!**

It was late after noon when Seal Huey left her laboritory.

"Hey, Huey." The annoying shrill voice came from the trees.

"What." Huey responded.

"I'm bored." Black*Star finally jumped from the branch.

"I see you've finally joined your bretheren." Huey pulled out a picture of a monkey and pointed to the treetop.

"WHAT! YOU"RE GOING DOWN!"

Tsubaki and Cirin walked up to their respective partners and transformed into their weapon forms.

**FIGHT!**

BlackStar charged at Huey, only to be dodged. He came back around, and was dodged again.

"Nade out!" Huey said as she threw a nade at BlackStar. It exploded, but BlackStar jumped far enough away to only get burned.

"Dammit, that hurt. SPEED STAR!" He began going faster and faster. He gear Tsubaki in chain scythe mode and stabbed Huey in the stomach and shoulder. Huey groaned and whinced at the pain.

"GET OFFA ME!" Huey said she shortened Cirin to about knife size and stabbed BlackStar in the chest. Then she extended him to full length, slamming BlackStar into a building. There was no response for a couple of minutes.

"Humph, that easy? Oh well." She then saw chains pop up around her.

"TRAP STAR!" Huey was completely wrapped in chains. "Huh?" she said. "What devilry is this?"

"I have you trapped, now , BlackStar Big Wave!" He hit her full on in the chest, slinging her and Cirin into a tree.

"So you can attack with your wavelength?" BlackStar then geared in for a second Big Wave, which would splatter her against the tree, but Huey grabbed his arm and flipped the switch on her WVLNGTH gauntlet, matching their wavelengths.

"Huh?" BlackStar said in confusion.

"I've matched you wavelength, that move can't hurt me now." Huey said as she hit the green button, creating a pulsar that sent BlackStar flying into the same building as before.

He got up from the wreckage with balch marking on his face."Enchanted Sword Mode."

"If that's the way you want it, fine. SOUL RESONANCE: BOLT LANCE!" Cirin and Huey shouted. The lance appeared and huey shot a bolt out of it and it hit BlackStar, but he kept running toward them, out of sheer anger. He jumped up and cut the Bolt Lance in half, killing Cirin instantaneously. He jumped again and slashed Tsubaki in the air to glide through what ever it hit.

Huey's body collapsed to it's knees as her head rolled off from her shoulders. Her blood drained from her lifeless body, soaking the ground in it.

"Oops, guess I got carried away, but still, I should sign my handiwork." He pulled out a permanent marker and scribbled something on Huey's dismembered head.

We pan the camera in and focus on Huey's cheek to read 'BLACK*STAR'.

**Whoa, intense! In the end, Black*Star had a crap ton of abilities that Huey could not handle, and Black*Star's ego would not allow him to give up. Sure, Huey had more weapons, but Black*Star was able to over come that.**

**The winner is Black*Star.**

**Next Time on DeathBattle!: The demon sword gears himself, for the young reaper with twin pistols will soon arrive.**

**If you have a OC you would like to see fight, just put it in a review and list out their abilities and weapons, and we'll put him/her in a match in Season 2!**


	3. DTK vs Crona

**We are using OCs from The Incursion Of The Rose Edge, as well as the original characters from Soul Eater. I just want to be clear, this only makes sense if you read The Incursion Of The Rose Edge!**

**Who is truly invincible: a black blood child or the son of Death himself?**

**Today we present Crona Gorgon vs. Death The Kid (I made this a fight because I hate CronaxKid, it's overused as a pairing.)**

**Statistics:**

**CRONA GORGON (FIRST NAME MEANS 'DARK ONE' IN JAPANESE)**

**Age 14-18**

**Shy, easily frightened**

**Very scrawny**

**Stays focused in battle, but does not like to fight**

**Son of a witch**

**Weapons: Ragnarok The Demon Sword (a weapon stronger than steel), his own blood (when activated, it is strong as titanium)**

**Abilities: Bloody Lance (black blood lauches in a single spike from a wound), Bloody Needle (blood drops outside his body spike toward the enemy), Screech Alpha (small blast wave), Screech Beta (medium blast wave), Screech Delta (large blast wave), Screech Gamma (extremely large blast wave and sword becomes much stronger)**

**DEATH THE KID**

**Age 15-103 (Freaking reapers, with their weird-ass aging system)**

**OCD of symmetry**

**Naturally calm and collective**

**Will go to drastic measures to keep order**

**Shinigami (Reaper), Immortal**

**Weapons: Matching twin pistols Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson (two pistols to keep the symmetry, cannot use one without the other), Beelzebub (skateboard that Kid summons)**

**Abilities: Tornado Flip (launches Beelzebub at a high speed, can cut through stone), Death Cannon (Liz and Patti become tank artillery- style cannons and fire blasts strong enough destroy buildings), Sanzu Death Cannon (Death Cannon x10, the lines on Kid's head connect)**

**Alright the combatants are set, and it's time for a DEATHBATTLE!**

Crona sat in his room in his usual demeanor: sitting with his knees tucked to his chest. Even though he has loosened up some since the death of Medusa, his mother, and Asura, the strongest Kishin, he still finds this a comfortable way to sit.

He heard a knock on his door. He walked up to it to answer. He opened the door to see Kid with his guns at his sides, in his hands.

"Hi, K-"

"Spare me the pleasantries."

"What's the matter?"

"Don't play dumb, you know what you did, and I'm tired of sitting here, putting on my fake smile, whilst you run around like nothing ever happened. You should've have been executed, like father wanted, but everyone had to protest!"

"Kid?"

"No more words, you die here and now!"

Ragnarok formed in Crona's hand.

**FIGHT!**

DTK jumped back and got into stance. Crona stood there holding his arm with his other arm, like usual.

"I will defend my self. Screech Alpha." Crona launched the wave at DTK, which Kid sidestepped.

"That won't work." Kid said as Beelzebub appeared. "Tornado Flip!" He launched Beelzebub at him.

"Screech Beta." Crona launched a bigger wave at the board sending it back at Kid. Kid jumped on his board and began hovering about, shooting at Crona.

"Ow, that hurts." Crona said as the shots hit him.

"Tornado Flip, once more!" He shot the skateboard again.

"Screech Delta!" Crona said as he fired the blast wave, hitting the board and Kid himself out of the air.

Kid hit the ground hard. He groaned as he stood up."I've got to end this now. Soul Resonance: Sanzu Death Cannon: Execution Mode."

"Are you sure that's smart? To go that far this quickly?" Liz asked

"Just do it, nothing else will stop him." Kid began to float as his Sanzu Lines came of his head. They connected and then settled back to where they were.

"Power at 100%, Noise level at 15%." Liz and Patti said.

"Oh no, he doing something that could hurt. Screech Resonance: SCREECH GAMMA BLAST WAVE!" Crona shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Fire." Kid said.

Both attacks colided and an explosion occured. When the dust cleared, a relatively unhurt Kid stood up from his squatting position. The explosion did not happen when the attacks colided, for Kid's attack disapated the blast wave Crona made. The explosion occured when the cannon fire hit Crona.

Kid walked to where Crona should be, only to find Crona's upper torso, with the arms and head still connected, but stil lifeless. He picked up the half-body, and Crona's heart fell from the gaping hole in his chest.

"You deserved this. A heart filled with blackness only deserves death." Kid said as he stomped the organ into the ground.

"You're kinda cryptic, you know that, Kid." Liz said as both her and Patti returned to human form.

**K.O.!**

**Whoa, intense! In the end, they both had great abilities, but Kid's were more powerful in nature. Another factor is that Kid fights from afar, whereas almost all of Crona's abilities are meant for close range. Also, most of Crona's best abilities could have only woked he was cut open in some way, and none of Kid's abilities would do that, rendering Bloody Lance and Bloody Needle useless.**

**The winner is Death the Kid.**

**Next Time on DeathBattle!: The ceiling drips blood as the scientist swivels around in his chair to see his opponent.**

**If you have a OC you would like to see fight, just put it in a review and list out their abilities and weapons, and we'll put him/her in a match in Season 2!**


	4. Shikudo Pincer vs Franken Stein

**We are using OCs from The Incursion Of The Rose Edge, as well as the original characters from Soul Eater. I just want to be clear, this only makes sense if you read The Incursion Of The Rose Edge!**

**Have you seen a psychotic character and thought: when are they going to be pushed to their limit?**

**Today we present Shikudo Pincer vs. Proffessor Franken Stein**

**Statistics:**

**SHIKUDO PINCER**

**Age 16**

**Easily Angered**

**Very scrawny**

**Stays focused in battle, makes sure the enemy is dead.**

**Maledetto Clan of Blood Demons (Half Human)**

**Weapons: Rosephine Mist The Rose Edge (a sword that can only break if the user's wavelength doesn't match; cannot fight on her own; likes to crack wise), his own blood (when injured, it activates and becomes as strong as steel), knows 3 styles of hand to hand combat**

**Abilities: Rose Blast Wave ( A horizontal plazma blast), Petal Cannon (barbs are shot at the enemy), Transfusion Vein Buster (sends his own blood into the enemy and destroys the vascular system; hard to pull off), Blood Paladin [Soul Resonance with Blood Soul and Rosephine], Abilties in Blood Paladin: Rose Giga-Blast (enhanced Rose Blast Wave), Thorn Cannon (enhanced Petal Cannon), Soul Lightning (allows user to take raw power and fire it at the enemy), Black Blood: Supreme Blood Manipulation (those with weakened wave length's blood an now be controlled), can form wrist blades out of black blood, Limb Regeneration**

**DEATH THE KID**

**Age 30-35**

**Crazy**

**Loves to disect things**

**Will risk himself to take the enemy down.**

**Meister**

**Weapons: Marie Mjolnir (a hammer that can change sizes), Spirit Albarn (The DeathScythe)**

**Abilities: Soul Force (hits enemy with soul wavelength), Double Soul Force (uses both hands in Soul Force, is the most powerful move that anyone we have used has ever used), Soul Sutures (immobolizes target), Can change soul wavelength to match anyone else's without devices.**

**Alright the combatants are set, and it's time for a DEATHBATTLE!**

The room was dark as Stein sat in his chair, working on his computer research. Stein felt something behind him, as if he was being watched. He swiveled his chair around to see:

"Hello, Proffessor Stein." The wiry-framed boy said.

"What're you doing here?" Stein said.

"I've come here to make sure she doesn't get hurt again." Shikudo responded.

**FIGHT!**

Shikudo charged, Rosephine in his hand at the scientist. Stein rolled his chair to the left, evading the boy.

"Rose Blast Wave." Shikudo launched a plasma wave at Stein, knocking him out of his chair.

"Nice move, child." He pulled out Marie and swung at Shikudo, sending him into a wall. The boy rose from the wreckage of the impact with the crosses of Maledetto in his eyes. He then charged at Stein.

"Soul Force!" He hit Shikudo right in the stomach, making him cough up blood, and it burned the skin from his back, making him bleed. A giant tendril shot from the new wound, stabbing Stein in the shoulder.

"Ugh, let's do this again, Soul Force." Shikudo was flung back into the wall. After a few seconds, Shikudo shot forward at Stein and cut him deep in the chest.

"Looks like you're going to need more stitches!" Shikudo cackled out. He fired a Petal Cannon at him, which would finish him off, but Marie humanized and took the hit. The barbs ripped pieces of flesh from her body. By the time the wave of barbs had ended, you would not be able to tell the person was Marie. The bloodied fresh corpse just flopped to the ground, splattering blood. "Ooooo, It looks like I have a new fleshpile." Shikudo yelled out.

"Marie! Spirit, I need your help!" Stein said with fear in his voice. Spirit showed and turned into scythe form. "If she had just stayed in weapon form, she'd have still been alive."

"But you wouldn't." Spirit said.

"Are you two done bickering." Shikudo laughed. Stein lunged at Shikudo and plunged the scythe blade into him. "Soul Resonance : Blood Paladin." Shikudo's body became armored in red steel, and Rosephine became a greatsword, and then proceeded to shoot lighting out of his chest at Stein sending him and Spirit into another wall. Stein came lunging again, but this time he was blocked by a greatsword."Rose Giga-Blast." He said as he swung Rosephine upward. This move slung Stein directly into the same wall as before.

"Dammit, I've got to hit him." Stein said while lunging a third time, this time stabbing successfully in the chest of Shikudo. Shikudo let out a guttural scream as his armor went from red to black. Stein reared both of his hands back "Double Soul Force!" He hit Shikudo in the stomach, shattering the armor, but doing little damage to Shikudo himself. However the impact made him drop Rosephine.

"You shouldn't have done that." Shikudo said as Wrist Blades of balck blood came out of his wrists. He grabbed the blade part of Spirit and squoze down until the blade shattered, making Spirit humanize with one arm mutilated. Shikudo grabbed him by the head and lifted him up. Then he proceeded to swing his hand across, cutting the lower part of Spirit's body off, disembowling him instantly.

"NO!" Stein charged at Shikudo, Double Soul Force ready. Shikudo side stepped, avoiding the blind charge, and rapidly shot him bladed arm upwards.

Stein ran for a couple more steps, then stopped. As he fell to his knees the midline Stein's body split slowly, starting from the head and ending at the groin. All of what Stein loved to see in other specimens now lay on the ground. Shikudo put his hand down in the bloody mess, and then licked it off in celebration.

"I'm no vampire, but your blood is tasty." Shikudo said with a wide grin as the armor disolved into his skin.

**K.O.!**

**Whoa, intense! In the end, Shikudo was able to defend against all impact attacks in his Blood Paladin form, rendering Stein's strongest move useless. Once that was activated, Stein did not have a chance, and there's the whole thing of Stein still having rational thought in battle.**

**The winner is Shikudo Pincer.**

**Next Time on DeathBattle!: The white witch gears for the fight against the young shinigami.**

**If you have a OC you would like to see fight, just put it in a review and list out their abilities and weapons, and we'll put him/her in a match in Season 2!**


End file.
